mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rad Martinez vs. Nazareno Malegarie
The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season seven featherweight tournament. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They exchanged. Malegarie landed two big inside kicks. Malegarie landed a combo. Four thirty-five. They clinched. They broke. Four fifteen. Malegarie landed a right. Four minutes. Malegarie's nose was bleeding from something. Martinez landed an inside kick and ate one. Malegarie turtled him up, they clinched. His nose was bleeding bad, they broke away. Three fifteen. Malegarie blocked a high kick landing a counter one-two. Three minutes as Malegarie landed a left hook. Martinez landed a left. Malegarie landed a jab. Two thirty-five. Martinez landed body-head with the left. Malegarie landed two rights anda left. Two fifteen. Martinez landed an inside kick. Two minutes. Martinez landed an inside kick. They clinched and Martinez kneed the body. Martinez dropped Malegarie with a left, they clinched. One thirty-five as Malegarie kneed the body. Malegarie ate a left on the break. Another left. One fifteen with another. Martinez landed an inside kick and ate a counter right with one minute. Malegarie slipped, they clinched. Thirty-five. They broke. Martinez landed a left. Fifteen. Martinez got a good double. The first round ended, 10-9 Martinez. The second round began. Martinez landed a left. "All day long, Rad!" They clinched, Rad stuffed a double. Four thirty. Four fifteen. Malegarie landed a two-punch combo in close. Four minutes. Malegarie was bleeding again, he landed a left hook. "Pull the trigger!" Three thirty-five. Malegarie landed a right, worked a double. Three fifteen. Martinez landed a right. Malegarie has this takedown but hmm.. Malegarie landed a left, they broke. Two thirty-five as Malegarie defended a double. Martinez switched the single. Malegarie stuffed it. They broke. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Bad mouse under right eye of Rad. They exchanged. "Head body!" Martinez landed a body kick. One thirty-five remaining. Malegarie landed a jab and ate a left. Martinez landed three lefts. One fifteen. Malegarie landed a right. One minute. Martinez landed a straight left. Thirty-five. Martinez push kicked the body, landed a left and ate a right. They clinched. Fifteen. They broke. The second round came to an end, 10-9 Malegarie but close. The third round began and they touched gloves. Malegarie landed a clipping left hook. Four thirty-five left. Martinez got a double. Malegarie got a beautiful sweep, wow. Rights under. They broke with four fifteen. Martinez clipped a left. Four minutes. Martinez landed a left. Martinez landed an inside kick eating a right. They clinched. Three thirty-five as Malegarie kneed the body. Martinez worked a trip and failed, tried a single. Malegarie defended. Martinez had the back. Clinch and break with three fifteen. Three minutes as Malegarie landed a right. Martinez looks tired. Two thirty-five as they clinched up. Martinez defended a trip, stuffed. They broke. Two fifteen. Malegarie landed a left in close there. Two minutes. Malegarie landed a right and a big one. Martinez is tired. They clinched. "Come on, Rad! Knee!" One thirty-five. Martinez broke with two lefts, a right, another. A good left landed. One fifteen as they clinched. "Knee!" Break. Malegarie landed a right and a left. Martinez got a double. One minute. He has the standing back. They broke. Clinch. Two thirty. Martinez landed two lefts. Malegarie landed a right. They clinched. Martinez got a single. Fifteen. The third round ended, 10-9 Martinez but close. 29-28 Martinez.